


[Podfic] Fugue

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo  2017 [2]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Physical Disability, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: He still has nightmares.





	[Podfic] Fugue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fugue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326550) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> I want to thank Mithrel for having Blanket Permission.

 

 

 **Length:** 03:06

 **Mobile streaming/download:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/2jwvuiyx9afxjlkflvmtjvg8v30keydp)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfilled my Podfic-Bingo Card: Read Slowly


End file.
